Sauves moi, sauve toi, sauvons nous
by LaMaLo
Summary: Elle, jolie petite institutrice anglaise de 22 ans. Lui, jeune pédiatre américain brisé de 25 ans dévoué à son travail. Persuadés d'avoir rencontré leurs âmes sœurs respectifs ils vont s'aimer le temps d'un soir. Mais Edward ne sait trouver les mots assez vite pour la retenir. Lemon a venir!
1. Entrée en matière

**Bonjour tout le monde! alors à mon tour d'écrire une fiction.. après tout ce que j'ai pu lire j'ai aussi envie de me lancer!**

**Alors les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que m'amuser avec! Il y aura forcement du lemon (étant une "fana" ^^) alors je déconseille aux moins de 16!**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec un petit résumé.. dites moi si ça vaut le coup que j'essaie de mener cette fic' jusqu'au bout..**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**PV Externe**

C'est par une froide soirée d'hiver, qu'Edward et Bella vont se croiser en plein cœur de Broadway.

Elle, jolie petite institutrice anglaise de 22 ans.

Lui, jeune pédiatre américain brisé de 28 ans dévoué à son travail.

Persuadés d'avoir rencontré leurs âmes sœurs respectifs ils vont s'aimer le temps d'un week-end aussi intense que magique. Edward ne sait trouver les mots pour la retenir. Du moins pas assez vite..

* * *

**PV Bella**

Moi c'est Isabella Swan mais tout mon entourage m'appelle Bella, alors vous aussi appelez moi donc comme cela ! Je viens de Londres où mon père Charlie Swan est le maire, je vous dis pas comme je dois me tenir à carreau et dire amen à toutes ses volontés ! Pourtant j'ai 22 ans ! Il serait plus que temps qu'il me laisse voler de mes propres ailes et pourquoi pas me casser la figure mais ça j'y suis pas encore malgré ma poisse légendaire.

Pour échapper au tortionnaire j'ai décidé de prendre une année sabbatique, j'aime enseigner aux enfants de 3-4 ans, ça me permet de me rapprocher de ma mère décédée récemment, mais je sens que si je continue je craque alors je prends une pause et pars pour les États-Unis ! Et pourquoi pas me laisser un peu aller et profiter de la vie?

**PV Edward**

Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, toute ma famille s'évertue à vouloir m'appeler Eddie surtout mon frère Emmett et du coup tout le monde a le tic..

Depuis que ma femme m'a quitté en essayant de mettre au monde mon garçon, toute joie de vivre m'a abandonné. Je me suis alors réfugié dans la musique, mais de toutes les compositions qui sortent de mon esprit, aucunes n'est correcte à mes oreilles malgré l'avis familial. Je suis fermé au monde extérieur, ma petite soeur Alice me traite d'ermite à chaque repas. Les seuls qui arrivent à me redonner le sourire sont les petits humains dont je m'occupe entant que pédiatre, ils sont devenus ma raison de vivre à présent.

Mais j'ai l'étrange sentiment que tout mon monde va se mettre à basculer du jour au lendemain..

* * *

**Et voilà! Je ne sais pas si ça donne envie de continuer la lecture mais donnez moi vos impressions tout de même :)**

**Merci!**

**A bientôt! Biz!**

**Lamalo**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà pour le premier chapitre! J'ai posé les bases et les perso!**

**Les choses sérieuses vont commencer tout doucement, je ne sais pas à quel rythme je compte écrire mais j'essaierai de faire un chapitre par semaine donc je m'excuse d'avance si je n'arrive pas à tenir le délai.. C'est ma première fic' soyez indulgent!**

**Je rappelle que les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer et que je ne fais que jouer avec!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous donnera envie et qu'il vous satisfera. **

**Et je remercie les personnes qui m'ont déjà mis des commentaires!**

**Sur ce j'arrête le blabla et vous laisse lire!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**PV Bella**

Pour ma dernière soirée, ma colocataire - je nomme Rosalie Hale – veut m'emmener en boîte pour me faire rencontrer son nounours et pourquoi pas faire des rencontres! Et il paraît que le Millénium est l'endroit branché du moment. Du coup j'ai droit au pomponnage en règle : soins du visage, manucure, maquillage, coiffure mais le plus important la tenue bien sur ! A chaque sortie j'ai l'impression que Rosalie joue à la barbie sauf qu'ici la barbie c'est moi ! Et comme j'ai horreur du shopping c'est ma folle de colocataire qui s'est fait une joie de choisir ma tenue.. j'ai peur du résultat.

- Allez Bella à la douche ! Il est plus que temps de te préparer !

- Mais Rose, il n'est que 16h ! dis-je en boudant.

- Quoi ?! Vite vite au pas de course ! O la la j'entends déjà Alice me dire : « et en retard ! Encore ! ». Grrr ah non hein ! Il n'en ai pas question ! Bella sous la douche ! Maintenant !

- Euh.. Alice ? _Tiens ça ne me dit rien.._

- Une amie. Elle était venue la semaine dernière. Et bah bonjour la mémoire !

- J'ai une excellente excuse ! J'étais à Vegas patate ! _ralala et après on critique ma mémoire hein !_

- Ah c'est vrai. Eh ne me fais pas changer de cap ! A la douche !

- Oui mon commandant !

Ce qu'elle peut être agaçante ! Mais bon elle n'a pas tord parce que mine de rien il est vrai que je ne sais pas m'habiller pour de pareil occasion. Du coup je me laisse faire même si j'appelle ça de la torture !

Une fois la douche terminée, je découvre sur mon lit la tenue choisie avec soin par Rose. Ouf elle n'a pas fait de folie, mais quoi.. que.. c'est une blague ?!

- Rose ? Tu vas jusqu'à choisir mes sous-vêtements ? Je crois que je suis assez grande pour cela non ?

- Hum honnêtement ? Non Bella ! Je suis sûre que tu aurais mis tes affreuses culottes en coton ! Et je te rappelle que ce soir tu risques de... dit-elle en rigolant et en soulevant ses sourcils de manière suggestive.

- Rose!

Je vous jure ! Une folle cette nana !

DRING!

Qui peut bien déjà sonner à cette heure-ci ? Oh oh 19h.. C'est pas bon pour moi ça !

**PV EDWARD**

- EDDIE!

_Raah, mais elle m'énerve celle-là ! Et je vais vraiment finir par l'étrangler un de ces quatre !_

- Edward, mon nom c'est Edward ! Bon qu'est ce que tu veux Alice ? Fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ce soir on te sort !

- On?

- Oui. Emmett veut nous présenter sa nouvelle chérie ! _une pile cette nana j'vous jure, plus hystérique qu'elle y a pas._

- Super.. y a pas besoin de moi pour ça ! Tenir la chandelle me tente moyen ! Et puis je travaille ce soir.

- A d'autre ! Tu viens de t'inventer cette excuse complètement bidon ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu viens de rentrer de garde PLUS d'un service de jour ! Et puis à ce qu'il paraît la copine d'Emmett emmène une amie à elle doonc tu ne seras pas seul !

_Vous voyez le coup foireux ? Moi malheureusement oui.._ et elle termine son speech avec un grand sourire. Misère de misère je suis foutu de foutu..

- Rendez-vous arrangé ? Non merci !

- Bon Edward ça suffit ! C'est bon ça fait 4 ans maintenant ! Je crois que tu pourrais t'autoriser à vivre non ? Bree n'aimerait pas que tu te tues au travail ! Elle aimerait que tu vives pour eux !

Je crois qu'à ce moment là si mes yeux avaient été des mitraillettes, Alice serait morte sur le champ ! Non mais je vais lui enlever son Jazz moi et on verra en combien de temps elle se remet !

Mais bon je sens que ce soir je ne vais pas y échapper.. Je fais acte de présence 10 minute et puis je m'en vais. Ouais bon plan ça ! Hop à la douche.

On va la faire simple, mon objectif étant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi. Jean noir et simple chemise en gardant les 2 premiers boutons ouverts. Ma tignasse.. bah rien n'a faire ! Elle est incoiffable ! du coup en me regardant.. pas sexy pour un sou quoi !

**PV Bella**

Etant donné que j'étais déjà maquillée et coiffée Rose a fait entrer l'inconnu, qui, il faut le dire était très en avance ! On n'avait rendez-vous au Millénium que vers 22h !

- Rose arrête !

- Mais Bella, écoutes moi donc ! Un mois que tu es là et aucunes conquêtes à ton actif ! Et figures toi que ce soir Alice emmène son frère. Et crois moi c'est l'événement du siècle ! Je ne connais pas son histoire mais elle m'a toujours dis qu'il ne sortait pas beaucoup.. Question de goût je suppose. Alors il faut à tout pris que tu sois CA-NON ! Doonc plus un mot et t'enfiles ça et puis ça ! Et après tu nous rejoins au salon, mon chéri vient d'arriver ! _ce qu'elle a l'air heureuse !_

_Elle ne se soucis de rien, moi je sais qu'il y aura toujours un vide que je n'arriverai malheureusement pas à combler de sitôt.._

Oh mama ! C'est fou comme elle peut me faire redescendre sur terre en 2 secondes ! Et rien qu'en me tendant les fameux sous-vêtements. Rouge en plus! De mauvaise grâce, j'enfile et attends la suite. Ensuite elle me tend un slim noir et un bustier. Et devinez la couleur ? Et oui, rouge également !

Franchement Rosalie a fait un boulot d'enfer ! Avec pas grand chose, je me sentais belle et sexy ! Ready pour faire la fête malgré tout !

C'est avec cet état d'esprit que je me rendis au salon rencontrer le fameux « nounours » ! Personnellement je dirais plus ours que nounours ! Grand homme, grand sourire, large d'épaule, mais attention tout en muscle ça ne m'étonne pas que Rose, d'habitude très indécise en matière d'hommes, se soit jetée à corps perdu dans les bras de cet homme !

- Bella ! Viens que je te présente Emmett, mon nounours !

- Salut nounours ! Moi on m'appelle la naine !

- Hé y a que ma Rosie qui peut m'appeler comme ça ! Non mais tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe petite !

Oh oh je crois que je me suis attirer les foudres d'un ours ! Du coup je me retrouve derrière Rosalie qui fait bouclier humain, mais face à Emmett, comment dire qu'elle ne sert à rien..

_j'ai le droit de désespérer ? A cause de cette andouille tous les efforts de Rosalie ne vont servir à rien!_

- Allez les enfants ça suffit ! On s'en va parce que sinon on va avoir des ennuis avec Alice !

Coïncidence ou pas, appelez ça comme vous voulez mais Emmett et moi répondîmes en choeur :

- Oui maman !

Emmett et moi nous sommes regarder et avons commencé à pouffer comme des gosses de 5 ans.

- Tu sais quoi je t'aime bien gamine !

- Heureusement ! Héé pourquoi gamine ? Je suis sure que t'es pas beaucoup plus vieux que moi ? Alors ?

- J'en ai 25 et toi grosse maline ?

- Ah ah ! Elle n'en a que 22 ! Bon euh petit conseil Bella avant d'attaquer quelqu'un, assure toi d'avoir des armes !

_Je sens que je vais devoir m'accrocher s'ils se liguent contre moi ces deux là !_

Suite à cela, sans trop savoir comment ni quand je me suis retrouvée dans cette boîte « branchée » où de la « viande fraîche » s'agglutine au bar. Mouais beurk ça donne pas trop envie tout ça..

C'est en retournant m'asseoir pour saluer Alice et ses amis que je percute un torse chaud et dur, et manque de bol il avait un verre à la main.. Je sentis juste le liquide glisser sur ma poitrine et l'envi de me terrer sous terre vint soudainement. J'entendis un vague « désolé » et l'homme parti sans demander son reste, en gros je suis restée comme une imbécile au milieu de la boîte !

Moi qui voulais passer une bonne soirée, la voilà à moitié fichue ! Je suis toute collante et mouillée !

Que je ne croise pas la route de cet homme une deuxième fois parce que là je ne laisserai pas filer comme ça, c'est pour dire si j'ai pu voir à quoi il ressemblait tellement il est parti vite !

**PV Edward**

Bon c'est définitif, je hais les boîtes de nuit ! Pourquoi je suis pas chez moi à me prélasser tranquillement sur mon canapé ? Ah oui je sais pourquoi.. ma sœur.. Et c'est perdu dans mes pensées avec mon verre à la main qu'une tête brune rencontre mon torse. Un parfum de fraise rempli ma tête à m'en faire perdre la raison. Si j'écoutais comme dirait Emmett, le deuxième cerveau de l'homme, je me serais laisser aller. Sauf que je ne suis plus comme cela depuis maintenant 4 ans. Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, je me rends compte que le contenu de mon verre a atterri sur son haut rouge, la gêne s'emparant de moi tout ce que je suis capable de faire est de lâcher un faible « désolé » et de m'enfuir à toute vitesse.

Est-ce parce que je n'ai pas envi de me faire rabrouer ou bien parce que je n'ai pas besoin d'une glu collée à mes pompes ? Aucune idée.. sûrement les deux.

Quoiqu'il en soit je décide de rejoindre ma sœur pour l'informer que je rentre et en arrivant à leur table je revois cette brunette..

* * *

**Et voilà premier chapitre terminé! Qu'en avez vous pensé?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Et oui je reviens plus tôt que prévu mais comme j'ai pas publié la semaine dernière je publie 2x cette semaine!**

**Les choses évoluent, à voir maintenant si ça plaît toujours et si l'histoire commence vraiment à prendre forme?**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui me suivent et commentent mes chapitres ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer!**

**Aller j'arrête de causer! Bonne lecture!**

**Biz**

**Lamalo**

* * *

**PV Edward**

_Quoiqu'il en soit je décide de rejoindre ma sœur pour l'informer que je rentre et en arrivant à leur table je revois cette brunette.._

Pour le moment je suis assez loin de la table et prends donc le temps d'observer cette fille. A priori pas très grande, bon ça je le sais, enfin mon torse s'en souvient ! Des yeux chocolats dans lesquels je pourrais m'y noyer.. De long cheveux auburn qui lui arrivent au milieu du dos. De belles formes bien où il faut.. Complètement l'opposé de Bree et pourtant je suis totalement sous le charme, chose qui ne m'étais pas arrivé.. et bien depuis longtemps !

Du coup j'hésite à me rendre à la table.. a-t-elle eu le temps de me voir ? Va-t-elle me reconnaître ? Est ce que je suis vraiment en train de me parler à moi-même sur la potentielle réaction de cette petite brunette ? Maintenant je vois ce que veut dire Alice quand elle me dit que je ne sors pas assez.. je suis complètement décontenancé par cette nana qui ne doit pas dépasser le mètre 60 !

Bon Cullen prend ton courage à deux mains et vas-y ! A tout les coups tu as fui trop vite et tu te fais du sang d'encre pour rien !

-Eddie ! Youhou ! On est là !

Oh misère de misère, ne me dites pas que c'est Alice qui m'a appelé.. Ah bah si c'est elle...

- Edward, Alice, Edward !

- Oui oui mon chou ! Bon joins toi à nous que je te présente ! Voici donc Rosalie la fameuse copine d'Emmett, Jasper que tu connais bien sur mais que tu ne vois jamais tellement tu travailles et enfin Isabella ou plutôt devrais-je dire Bella la colocataire à Rosalie ! Les gars je vous présente pour ceux qui n'ont pas la chance de le connaître, Edward, mon frère !

Oua et elle a dit tout ça d'une traite ? Comment elle fait ? Cette nana c'est pas ma sœur c'est pas possible !

- Salut tout le monde, ravi de tous vous rencontrer.

- Salut mec ! Ravi de voir que tu es sorti de ton trou ! _Ah Emmett toujours égal à lui même.. zen reste zen.._

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de toi, j'ai hâte de te connaître un peu plus ! _Je suppose que c'est la nana à Emmett qui parle.. je sais pas je regarde pas trop.._

La petite brune, enfin Bella, me fixe étrangement.. Est-elle en train de faire un quelconque rapprochement ? Oh merde j'ai l'impression de retourner au lycée quand je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre avec une fille et pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me mis à rougir.. j'espère qu'avec les lumières tamisées de la boîte ça ne se verra pas !

- Tiens ta chemise me dit quelque chose.. ça ne serait pas ton torse que j'ai rencontré tout à l'heure ?

- Eum..

- Tu me dois le teinturier ! T'as bousillé mon haut et tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas rancunière !

- Euh.. D'accord..

_Elle avait l'air si douce de loin.. _Au final il s'avère que madame a du caractère ! Et étrangement ça me plaît et me sens complètement attiré vers elle. Mais je ne peux pas ! Je suis fidèle à Bree et à mon petit bonhomme.. ils ne comprendraient pas ! J'ai été une loque pendant 4 ans, ne vivant que pour mon travail, et du jour au lendemain je sortirai de ma léthargie ? Non ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas leur faire ça !

**PV Bella**

Après avoir réussi à nettoyer le plus gros des dégâts mais je me sentais quand même toute collante ! J'avais qu'une envie maintenant c'était de rentrer chez moi.. Puis je me mis à penser à ce torse emballé dans une simple chemise noire mais surtout à son odeur captivante. Je pense que c'est une odeur que je n'oublierai pas mais ce que j'aurai préféré, ça aurait été de discuter avec lui. Pour qu'il s'enfuit comme ça soit c'était un salaud et ne voulait pas avoir à parlementer avec moi au sujet de mon bustier soit c'était un mec super timide qui a eu tellement peur que je pousse une gueulante qu'il a préféré prendre ses jambes à son cou !

- Allo ? La Terre à Bella !

- Hein ? Oui ? J'ai raté quelque chose ?

- Oui ma belle, Emmett paye une nouvelle tournée et te demandait ce que tu voulais boire. Dis-t-elle amusée de la situation.

- Désolée Rosalie, je réfléchissais à propos de l'imbécile qui m'a renversé sa boisson sur moi ! Mais sinon Emmett tu peux me ramener une bière ? Ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas bu.

- Daco dak je reviens, ah et vous pensez qu'Edward veut quelque chose ?

- Eum non je ne pense pas il est allé se servir tout seul avant !

Sur ces belles paroles Emmett parti au bar et soudain je me sentie observée.. En faisant le tour de la salle je tombais sur les plus beaux yeux sur lesquels j'ai pu poser mon regard ! Des yeux d'un vert intense qui laissaient transparaître un désir mais aussi une immense souffrance. Soudain je remarque sa chemise. Vous me direz, c'est une simple chemise noire pleins d'hommes en porte ! Cependant ! Cette chemise est différente, et oui ! Au niveau du torse, enfin là où ma tête a cogné, c'est maculé d'un liquide qui est resté collé a lui. Il n'a pas dû remarqué, étant tellement occupé à me fuir, qu'il était aussi mouillé. Alors c'est lui que j'ai traité d'imbécile, peut-être que s'en ai un mais en tout cas c'est un canon ce mec !

Mince je n'ai de nouveau pas écouté ce qu'il se passait à côté de moi ! Bon j'ai quand même entendu un bout (^^) : « Edward, mon frère ! ».

Bordel de merde ! Le mec que j'ai vraiment traité d'imbécile devant tout le monde et le fameux Edward, frère de la copine lilipucienne de Rose ! O la la ça craint pour mon matricule à moi !

Mais bon ce n'est pas le moment de me dégonfler, on va la jouer sûr de soi !

- Tiens ta chemise me dit quelque chose.. ça ne serait pas ton torse que j'ai rencontré tout à l'heure ?

- Eum.. _J'ai l'impression que je l'intimide.. _

- Tu me dois le teinturier ! T'as bousillé mon haut et tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas rancunière !

- Euh.. D'accord.. _Ah bah non ce n'est pas qu'une impression, il en est tout rouge ! Le pauvre je m'imagine moi à sa place, je serais pire ! _Bon les gars j'ai un avion tôt dans la matinée, je vais rentrer me reposer, venez prendre le petit déjeuner demain avant que je m'en aille !

- Super ! _Ça parle nourriture ? Ah bah oui Emmett !_

- Désolée Bella, je passe la nuit chez Emmett..

- Tu veux que je te ramène ? Je rentre aussi de toute façon..

- Essaierais-tu de te faire pardonner ?

- Peut-être..

- J'accepte avec plaisir dans ce cas ! _J'ai chaud d'un coup.. ah bah oui normal.. mes joues ont pris une bonne teinte rouge ! Raah j'ai horreur de ça !_

**PV Edward**

Pourquoi je lui ai demandé de la raccompagné ? Les mots étaient sorti tout seul de ma bouche, j'ai rien compris.. En sortant je me rends compte qu'elle est de nouveau dans la lune, à ce moment je la trouvais adorable sauf, que, comme ne fais que la dévorer des yeux, je ne vois pas tout de suite le 4x4 nous foncer dessus. Au dernier moment je réussis à la pousser de justesse ! Mon dieu, le danger est vraiment partout, à chaque coin de rue..

- Et merde ! Bella ça va ? Laisses moi t'examiner je suis médecin !

- C'est bon je n'ai rien, et puis j'ai l'habitude maintenant je suis solide !

- L'habitude ?

- Et oui j'ai un équilibre très précaire et finis souvent à l'hôpital.

- Expliques moi pourquoi tu mets ces engins de torture alors ? Dit-il en désignant mes talons.

- Ah ça ? C'est l'oeuvre de Rosalie, qui bien sur tient tout de ta sœur !

- Ouais je vois ce que tu veux dire !

**PV Bella**

Malgré le froid et le vent présent on restait immobile à se noyer dans le regard de l'autre. Je vais me répéter mais cet homme et tout de même très beau ! En plus de ses yeux à en damner un saint, il a des cheveux d'une couleur indéfinissable, enfin je dirais une couleur cuivré mais surtout indomptable ce qui lui donnait un air sauvage ! Si seulement il pouvait lâcher la bête qui sommeille en lui..

- Alors.. tu es à New York pour affaires ? _Quel gentleman en même temps il m'aide à m'installer dans sa voiture.. je fonds complètement.._

- Oh non du tout ! Je suis en vacances..

- Et tu repars demain alors si j'ai bien compris ?

- Et oui je reprends le travail dans une semaine..

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Instit'.

S'il continue à parler je ne tiendrais pas, il a une voix.. Tellement enveloppante, sécurisante.. Je pris une grande inspiration et me rendis compte que mon cœur battait plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Tu es déjà allé au Royaume-Uni ?

- Non.. Tu sais je ne suis qu'un Américain inculte qui n'a jamais quitté son pays.. _Je sentais qu'il bloquait, mais sur quoi ?_

- Eum.. mais tu sais quand même qu'on a l'eau courante dans presque toutes les habitations ?

- Sans blague ? Et l'électricité ?

- C'est pour bientôt.. _Au moins ça lui a changé les idées cette petite boutade. _

**PV Edward**

J'aime son absence de sophistication, elle est simple, naturelle et tellement belle. Et pour une petite anglaise sortie de sa province elle a un accent très mignon. Un visage tellement beau quand elle souriait. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, mais dès que je la regarde je ressens comme une petite décharge d'électricité parcourant tout mon être.

- Alors.. Je me demandais si tu étais au courant que tu n'as toujours pas démarré.. ?

- …

- Allé démarre et je t'indique le chemin !

* * *

**Et voilà fini! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? **

**Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine avec mon premier lemon! Enfin normalement ^^**

**Merci pour les reviews!**

**Bisous et à bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Félicitations aux nouveaux bacheliers et courage pour ceux qui passent au rattrapage!**

**Et voilà le chapitre de la semaine! J'espère ne pas trop décevoir!  
**

**Un chapitre sera encore publié la semaine prochaine et après je serai en vacances 2 semaines sans connexion, pour la peine j'essaierai de faire 2 chapitres!**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! **

**Lamalo**

* * *

_Allé démarre et je t'indique le chemin !_

**PV Bella**

Je riais sous cape, il était tellement mignon ! Finalement je n'étais peut-être pas la seule à être troublée par sa présence ! Une fois la voiture démarrée, le silence se fit dans l'habitacle, mais ce n'était pas un de ces silences pesants non c'était un silence agréable, reposant. Les seules fois où l'on parlait c'était pour que je lui dise quelle direction prendre.

- Voilà Edward, tu peux te mettre sur le parking à ta droite là. Merci.. euh..

_Allez lances toi !_

- Tu veux monter prendre un dernier verre ?

- Et bien.. euh.. je sais pas..

_Je suis si repoussante que ça ?!_

- D'accord, et bien bonne soirée et merci !

- Attends ! Finalement je pense que ce verre avec toi est une occasion que je ne peux pas laisser passer..

_Evites de sauter Bella ! Et ranges ce sourire niais !_

C'est sans bruit qu'on rejoint mon appartement.

- Et voilà, bienvenue dans mon humble demeure !

- C'est mignon chez toi, ça te ressemble.

- Merci. Alors qu'est ce que je te serre ? Tu as le choix entre, eum, de l'eau et de l'eau.. désolée

- Y a pas de soucis et puis je dois reprendre le volant tout à l'heure !

Heureusement qu'il est conciliant ! On parlait de tout et de rien, du beau comme du mauvais temps. Je buvais littéralement tout ce qu'il me disait et me noyait par la même occasion dans ses yeux émeraudes. A bien le regarder, on se rend compte qu'il a connu une grande souffrance, si jeune et avoir déjà dû faire face à une tragédie.. finalement je ne suis pas si seule..

**POV Edward**

C'est fou comme avec elle je me sens libre, j'arrive à lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, enfin peut-être pas tout mais juste pour vous dire qu'elle en sait plus sur moi que ma propre famille ! J'ai remarqué par la même occasion que lorsqu'elle est perdue dans ses pensées, elle prend une de ses mèches de cheveux et l'enroule nonchalamment autour d'un de ses doigts, j'en perds le fil de la conversation..

- Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu m'écoutes avec moins d'attention. Serait-ce mon décolleté qui te déconcentre ?

_Oups démasqué.. Autant rentrer dans son jeu !_

- Tu me fais une scène là ?

- Dans tes rêves !

Quel aplomb ! Sur ces mots elle se lève et se dirige vers ce que je pense être la salle de bain.

Resté seul dans le salon je me rends compte que je suis en plein conflit intérieur !

_Barres toi Edward ! Files avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !_

Cette nana est dangereuse pour mon propre bien, elle avait une lueur dans ses yeux. Une expression douce et sincère qui émane d'elle et à laquelle je suis trop sensible. Je ne suis pas encore prêt. Je n'ai pas fini mon deuil.. Oui pendant quelque instant je me suis senti euphorique, tout-puissant, heureux et léger. Mais je sais que si je cède à ce bonheur un malheur risque d'arriver !

Après personne ne m'a dit d'avoir une relation longue durée.. Emmett me dit souvent de me trouver une fille juste pour un soir, mais suis-je ce genre d'homme qui profite d'une femme pour dis-on le, se vider les couilles ? Définitivement non ! Ce que je commence à éprouver pour Bella n'est pas seulement de l'ordre du désir sexuel.

Dans quelle situation me suis-je mis ?

**POV Bella**

Je referme la porte de la salle de bain derrière moi et pose mes mains sur le lavabo.

_Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? On ne peut tout de même pas tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un en quelques heures !_

En plus ce n'est vraiment pas le moment je rentre chez moi demain ! Et je ne suis pas naïve au point de croire au « coup de foudre ». Le coup de foudre n'arrive que dans les contes de fées où tout est bien qui finit bien !

Mais Edward Cullen n'est pas comme les autres hommes. Déjà les circonstances de notre rencontre n'est pas anodine et quand on a commencé à parlé ensemble j'ai ressenti en moi comme une brûlure intense. C'est ça le coup de foudre ?

C'est des questions plein la tête que je rejoins Edward au salon.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui merci et toi ?

Je le regarde terminer son verre et au moment où il le repose sur ma table basse, il m'annonce qu'il est temps pour lui de rentrer.

- Je te remercie Bella j'ai passé une bien meilleure soirée que je ne le pensais !

- Et bien dans ce cas on est deux !

Au moment de sortir il posa sa mains sur mon bras.

- Tu as un petit-ami ?

- Peut-être et toi ?

- Ah non je n'ai pas de petit-ami !

- Tu m'as très bien comprise !

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour me répondre, je vis ses prunelles se voiler..

- En fait.. en fait je suis marié.;

- Tu devrais peut-être rejoindre ta FEMME alors, elle doit se demander ce que tu fais !

- Oui tu as raison.. tu devrais peut-être me donner ton numéro de téléphone au cas où..

- Au cas où quoi ? _Respire, zen ! Non mais non ! Pas zen ! J'ai juste envie d'exploser là !_

- Rien tu as raison..

**POV Edward**

Non mais non! Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris de dire ça ?! Je suis furax contre moi-même et comprends très bien la colère de Bella, mais en même temps je la trouve encore plus belle énervée.

- Alors salut ! Mes amitiés à ta femme !

_Outch ça fait mal.._

- Attends..

- N'insiste pas, je ne donne pas dans les hommes mariés !

- Je comprends très bien.

- Tu ne comprends rien. Les hommes, vous êtes vraiment tous les mêmes !

_Alors ça non je ne le permettrais pas !_

- Ne me juges pas, tu ne sais rien de ma vie, tu ne connais pas..

- .. Et je n'ai pas envie de te connaître plus. Me coupa-t-elle.

- Très bien.. néanmoins merci pour ce moment !

- C'est ça, ciao !

Et c'est devant sa porte close que je me retrouve, autant le dire, comme un con ! L'immeuble était vide, pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre et c'est alors que je perçus de légers sanglots venant de la porte claquée il y a quelques secondes.

- Bella, ouvres moi ! Écoutes je suis désolé que cette soirée se termine si mal. Je te trouve vraiment.. charmante et pour tout te dire ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un depuis une éternité.

- Je suis sûre que ta femme sera enchanté de le savoir ! Cria-t-elle de derrière la porte.

- Ce n'est pas bien de se quitter comme ça Bella !

- Lâches moi ! Vas-t-en !

Bien sur, comme par hasard il faut que des voisins, alertés par nos cris, ouvrent leur porte et me regarde comme si j'étais un fou échappé d'asile.

- Ça va ! Ça va ! Mêlez-vous de vos oignons !

Une fois les voisins rentrés je me retourne vers la porte de Bella.

- Bella ! Ouvres cette porte ! Je t'en prie..

_Trouves quelque chose, comme dans les films ! Qu'aurait fait Brad Pitt pour retenir Angelina Jolie?_

Je n'en sais fichtrement rien ! _Laisses parler ton cœur !_

- Écoutes la seule vérité c'est qu'on ne sait jamais de quoi est fait demain..

La porte s'entrouvre, super !

- Il n'y a que le présent qui vaille la peine d'être vécu. Ici et maintenant.

_Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait d'Edward Cullen ? Heureusement qu'Alice n'est pas là!  
_

- Et que proposes-tu, ici et maintenant ?

- Un seul jour, une seule nuit. En respectant deux règles : pas d'attachement et pas de questions sur ma femme. Elle n'est pas à New York pour le week-end.

- Vas te faire foutre !

La porte claqua à nouveau, et étonnement mon ego en prit en coup également. Ça ne sert à rien que j'insiste j'ai déjà tout gâché..

**POV Bella**

Je le regarde s'éloigner discrètement et me rends compte que je ne sais pas où il habite et que je suis vraiment une idiote de ne pas avoir accepté ! Cependant j'ai une fierté tout de même !

* * *

**Et voilà c'est terminé! ça vous a plus ou pas? **

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!**

**Sur ce je vous laisse!**

**Biz**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ça y est je suis de retour, désolée pour l'ENORME retard d'ailleurs:/ ! Les vacances, c'est fini pour moi :'(**

**J'espère que tout le monde va bien et j'arrête le blabla et vous laisse lire ce chapitre ! On se retrouve plus bas :-)**

**Biz**

**Lamalo**

* * *

**POV Bella**

Il y a vraiment des jours où je me dis que je suis vraiment nulle ! Mais pourquoi, Ô pourquoi l'ai-je laissé partir ? A oui je sais.. Il est marié ! Mais pour qu'il me fasse une proposition comme celle-ci c'est qu'il ne va pas bien.. Mon Dieu aidez-moi !

Je m'estime juste heureuse que Rose ne soit pas là sinon je pense que mon début de mal de crâne se serait transformé en grosse migraine !

Bon qu'est ce que je fais ? C'est ma dernière nuit.. Mais.. Problème.. Je ne sais pas où il habite..

Annuaire ? Autre problème je ne connais pas son nom de famille ! Bella il y a des jours où tu crains sérieusement ! Aaah mais c'est le frère d'Emmett, et lui s'appelle.. Rah mémoire de poisson rouge ! Ah si je sais ! Rosalie le répète à longueur de journée ! Mister-j'ai-une-belle-gueule-Cullen !

Alors.. A...B... C...Ca...Ce...Ci... J'ai horreur de l'annuaire ! J'espère au moins qu'il est dedans ! Au pire j'aurai une autre raison de l'étriper !

Ah Cullen ! Mais ils sont combien ? Comme par hasard j'ai droit à plusieurs Cullen : Cullen Carlisle, Cullen Emmett et ah ouf ! Cullen Edward !

Bon et bien j'ai plus qu'à me rendre à cette adresse.

Je prends alors mes papiers et me dirige vers le garage pour en sortir le bébé de Rosalie, sa M3 rouge, je l'aime pas plus que ça mais elle est rapide et je ne veux absolument pas perdre une seconde !

Une fois arrivée à destination je cache comme je peux la voiture et vais à la porte sonner. J'espère juste qu'il ne dort pas encore, tout est éteint..

Au moment où j'allais retourner à la voiture la porte s'ouvre sur, excusez-moi le mot, un vieux.

- Bonsoir mademoiselle, avez-vous vu l'heure ?

- Excusez-moi monsieur mais je cherche Edward..

- Et bien c'est moi, que puis-je pour vous ?

C'est vrai qu'il y a un petit air de ressemblance.. Si on enlève les cheveux blancs et les rides c'est tout à fait Edward !

- Vous devez être Edward Senior alors ?

- Ah et vous vous cherchez mon petit fils, Edward, c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait..

- Alors je vous coupe tout de suite, mon petit fils a horreur des harceleuses dans votre genre ! Quoique des harceleuses brunes et simples comme vous c'est la première fois que j'en vois. Mais mis à part ça, débarassez moi le plancher, si Edward ne vous a pas donner son adresse c'est sûrement parce qu'il ne veut pas vous revoir, vous ne pensez pas ?

Alors là je suis mais, bouche bée par la tirade de papy Edward !

- Désolée de vous avoir dérangé...

Même pas le temps de finir qu'il me claqua la porte au nez!

- Au revoir.. Dis-je pour moi-même.

L'hôpital ! Peut-être est-il là bas ou du moins peut-être pourra-t-on m'aider ? L'espoir fait vivre non ?

Une fois la voiture garée je me dirige vers l'entrée principale de l'hôpital, serai-je une bonne actrice ? Seul le temps le dira.. Si c'est le cas l'adresse d'Edward Cullen sera à moi, sinon et bien je suppose que je me ferai reconduire..

Au temps de sa splendeur, quelqu'un comme Rachel Berry y serait parvenue. Malheureusement je ne suis pas Rachel Berry, mais je suis déjà sous le charme et même un petit peu amoureuse et, dans ce cas je ne vaux pas moins que Rachel Berry !

C'est gonflée à bloc que je me dirigeai vers le bureau de l'accueil, je faisais bien attention à lever la tête et à me tenir droite évitant ainsi les cheveux dans les yeux !

En à peine 2 secondes je venais de me composer un air pincé et patricien. Vous savez un de ces airs qui ne s'acquiert que par la naissance sauf si l'on est une bonne actrice.

- Je voudrais voir Edward Cullen, s'il vous plait, demandais-je poliment.

La secrétaire vérifia sur le planning ce qu'elle devais déjà savoir..

- Désolée madame, le docteur Cullen a quitté son service il y 3 heures.

- C'est ennuyeux, répondis-je contrariée, nous avions rendez-vous ici.

_Et voilà que le destin s'acharne contre moi ! Je n'arriverai pas à le retrouver !_

- Hum, c'est fâcheux.. Il ne rate aucuns rendez-vous d'habitude.. Allez donc chez lui, il y est sûrement !

- L'ennui c'est que je ne me souviens plus de son adresse.. Mm Lauren c'est ça ?

- Oui oui c'est ça, fit-elle en regardant son badge. _Elle ne sait plus comment elle s'appelle ou quoi ?_

- Je vous assure, sur ce qu'il m'est de plus cher, qu'il m'a donné son adresse, je l'ai noté sur un bout de papier et comme je n'y suis encore jamais allée.. _J'espère que j'ai l'air convaincante !_

- Bon très bien très bien, mais vous savez que je ne devrais vraiment pas faire cela ? Alors il habite... au 1930 Washington Mews voilà.

- Merci bien Lauren, au revoir !

Mais comment je fais moi maintenant ? Je ne connais pas la ville ! Du moins pas sur le bout des doigts.. Bon pour le moment, Bella tu vas t'asseoir et te calmer. Mais je suis bête ! La voiture de Rose est un petit bijou niveau technologie ! Il doit bien y avoir un gps non ?

BINGO !

Allé c'est parti maintenant !

Vous devez sûrement vous demander ce que je fais de la règle, ne pas coucher avec un homme marié? Et bien poubelle! Après moi je ne suis plus là dans un sens! Et s'il se tourne vers moi pour une nuit c'est qu'en ce moment ça ne doit pas aller très fort avec sa femme non?

Je dois pas être très convaincante...

**POV Edward**

Je me sens minable.. Cette nana me plaît merde ! Et j'ai tout fait foirer, j'ai qu'une envie.. me mettre sous la couette etne pas en ressortir ! Sauf grand besoin..

DRING !

Mais mince laissez donc seule ma misère et moi ! C'est en traînant ma pauvre carcasse que j'ouvre la porte à l'intrus. Euh pas si intrus que ça..

- Bella ?!

- Bonsoir Edward désolée de te déranger a cette heure tardive.. Mais j'avais besoin de te voir !

Je suis comme figé devant ma porte..

- Hum sauf si tu ne veux plus me voir.. et après ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure je comprends.. Bonsoir Edward.

Elle allait partir, elle part, merde Edward réagis !

- Non Bella ! Entre je t'en pris j'étais juste surpris de te voir.. Comment à tu..

- Longue histoire !

- Et bien tu es venue jusqu'à moi il me semble ? Et j'aimerai vraiment savoir comment !

- Eum… Comment te dire ça..

- Pourquoi pas avec des mots ?

_Tu te mets à déconner maintenant Cullen ? T'es malade ou quoi ? _Oui.. de cette fille..

- Ah ah, tu devrais faire de l'humour, vraiment ! J'ai dis que j'étais un rendez-vous que tu as oublié et euh Lauren m'a dit d'aller chez toi.. Mais avant de la rencontrer j'ai bien sur trouvé Edward Cullen dans l'annuaire.. Alors je te laisse deviner qui j'ai rencontré !

- Quoi ?! T'es allé chez Edward senior ? Bon bah au moins je n'ai plus à te présenter mon grand-père ! C'est elle qui donne mon adresse à tout va ! Faudra que je lui en dise deux mots à celle-là ! Celà dis je suis tout de même content qu'elle t'ait donné l'adresse.. Je me sens comme un con depuis ce que je t'ai dis devant chez toi, sans parler du cirque que j'ai causé…

- Saches que si je suis venue c'est pour ne rien regretter de mon voyage ici et ne pas te retrouver aurait été un regret de plus sur mon interminable liste des regrets!

- Et donc tu es venue pour…

- Pour profiter de toi.. Je pars dans un peu moins de 5h ça nous laisse largement le temps !

Et sur ces mots que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre, je sentis ces lèvres se poser délicatement sur les miennes. Et quelles lèvres! Des lèvres douces et pleines. Un réel délice à l'état pur! Ce fut comme une décharge, le baiser délicat au départ devint fougueux, nos langues se rencontraient et chacun de nous voulait prendre le dessus. Plus par manque d'air que par envie nous dûmes nous séparer.

- Whaou !

- J'aurai pas dit mieux !

- Elle est où ta chambre ?

_Plus directe que ça tu meures !_

- Eum.. deuxième porte à droite.

_Bon cette fois-ci Cullen, ce n'est pas elle qui va dominer ! Tu vas être un homme et un vrai jusqu'au bout ! _

Pour la première fois depuis 4 ans je n'ai aucunes pensées envers Bree ou bien mon petit garçon. Je suis en pleine possession de mes moyens et compte bien lui montrer de quoi je suis capable avant qu'elle ne s'en aille et ne m'abandonne.. Tout comme Kate au final, pourquoi je m'attache à elle dans ce cas ? Se pourrait-il que j'arrive à la faire rester après cette nuit, qui je l'espère, sera belle ?

Bon ça suffit le monologue ! Je me dirige alors vers ma chambre et ce vois me coupe littéralement le souffle.

* * *

**Voilà je m'arrête là ! J'espère que ce chapitre est pas trop trop mal.. :/ **

**Pour la suite je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrais la poster j'ai pas mal de choses à m'occuper pour le moment.. **

**Toutes remarques, suppositions ou bien incohérences sont bonnes à prendre !**

**Je vous remercie encore de me suivre !**

**Biz **

**Lamalo **


End file.
